Unlocked Potential
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: While being locked in the Janitor's closest during the dance, Ron decides to make some important changes to himself. Most importantly, he decides to accept his mystical monkey powers before season 2. Ron will now have to deal with the changes that come along with his powers.
1. Chapter 1

(Middleton High School; Janitor's closest)

A blonde-haired blue-eyed boy with wearing a red short-sleeved jersey and a long-sleeved black turtleneck undershirt with brown cargoes was sitting inside a closet besides a box of cleaning supplies. He had been stuck in here a few hours because his childhood friend had accidentally closed the door when he finished giving her a pep talk so she could ask out some guy.

The boy locked in the closest was no other than Ron Stoppable, sidekick to world-famous teen hero Kim Possible. For the last few hours, after getting tired from yelling so someone would hear him, he had looked back over his last few years of his life and wondering what he could done differently to make his life better. Just a normal thing people do when they have nothing better to do and where stuck somewhere for a few hours.

He had realized that his carefree and never be normal attitude had made him a lazy, annoying and goofy person that most people could not stand to be around. This also affected the missions he went on with Kim, making him more of a liability more than a distraction that he was supposed to be or finding some other way to screw up the mission. _'Like that one time with Prince Wally, if I had just had taken things out of proportion, those knights would have never probably found him,'_Ron thought. He decided on this point on, as soon as he escaped from this closest, he would try his to improve himself as better person and a better sidekick for Kim.

'_I wish someone would get me out of here,'_thought Ron as his stomach rumbled, _'And I'm so ready for some Bueno Nacho snackage.'_"Hey Rufus, you found any vents to go thorough?" Ron asked his pet naked mole rat. He looked over his shoulder to see Rufus had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep. "Guess not," Ron said to himself, "Going to be stuck in here for an indefinite amount of time."

'_If I had one those badical communicators that Kim has, I could contact Wade and he could probably get me out of here,'_Ron thought. _'Wait a minute! Why don't I have one, I'm apart of the team right?'_Ron asked himself. _'No, you are the dumb subsidiary member of the team to them,'___an unknown voice answered, _'so you don't access to the cool and sparkly tools.'_

Ron looked around the small closest to find the voice that had answered his question. _'Oh great, now I'm hearing non-existing voices in my head that insult me,'_Ron thought, _'I need to get out of here before I start to have a conversation with it.'__'No! Don't leave! We need to have this talk,'___the mysterious voice pleaded, _'It'll change your life for the better!'_

'_There it is again! When did I start hearing voices in my head?'_Ron asked himself. _'I've always been here, you just ignored me in favor of Kim,'___the voice answered, _'I was here before you even met her.'_

'_So you're like a figment of my imagination? Like an imaginary friend?'_ Ron asked the voice. _'I guess you could say that,'___the voice said. _'But I'm too old for imaginary friends!'_ Ron thought. _'Just like you are too old for trick or treating?'___the voice asked. _'Hey! The amount of snackage I get from Halloween lasts for days!'_Ron protested, _'Great, I'm having an real conversation with a nonexistent person. Mrs. Dr. P would have a field day with me!'_

'_She's a neurologist, not a psychologist you moron!'___the voice said. _'What's the difference? They both deal with brains, right?'_Ron asked curiously, _'Maybe she could help me get rid of you.'_

'_Physiologists test the mental stability of an individual, while neurologists take CAT scans of your brain to see if any part of your brain is deformed or is not working properly,'___the voice said, _'Also you couldn't get rid of me, unless you wanted to be in a mental asylum wrapped in straight jacket?'____'I don't understand how would I go crazy by getting rid of you if you are not real?'_ Ron asked.

'_I use to be a figment of your imagination, but slowly I became more than just that,'___the voice answered, _'but you have to meet me face to face if you want to learn more.'____'I bet now I'm going to start to hallucinate now,'_Ron thought, closing his eyes, believing he was truly going crazy, _'As soon as I get out of here, I'm going straight to Mrs. Dr. P to get my head is screwed on right.'_

When Ron opened his eyes, he was not in the janitor's closest he was in before, but instead was now sitting on grass and surrounded by a thick fog. "You finally came here,"a familiar voice projected through the fog, 'I was getting a little lonely.'"Where is here?" Ron asked looking around for someone or something within the fog.

"My home and prison for the last nine years," that same familiar voice said, "The placed you locked me in as soon as you met your precious Kimberly Anne Possible." "Show yourself because I'm tired of having a conversation with someone I can't see who supposedly says they are real," Ron said. "Very well," was the answer given by the appearance of a sudden figure.

Whatever outrageous appearance Ron guessed the voice would have was immediately thrown out the window when he saw what was a basically a clone of himself. The look-alike had the same clothes on, but his face had a scowl and instead of brown eyes like his, they were an icy blue. _'Is that tail?'_ Ron asked himself, seeing a blonde furry appendage appear from behind his look-alike.

Ron started to panic seeing the appendage of one his greatest fears attached to his clone. "Monkey-man clone!" Ron yelled out hysterically and running in the distance. _'And to think that this is the dominant personality of us,'_ thought monkey Ron, _'How sad, but I better catch up to him before he hurts himself.'_ A scream of pain and a yell "Giant Monkey Bird thing!" was what monkey like Ron needed to hear to know where regular Ron was. "Seems like the goofball has met the Hsigo,"monkey like Ron said before running to the direction of regular Ron.

When monkey like Ron found regular Ron, he found the blonde boy running around in a panic like a chicken who just had its head chopped off. "Get this abomination away from me!" Ron yelled running away from a chimera-like creature. The creature had the body of a monkey, wings of a bird, and the face of Josh Mankey. Currently the beast was flying and had just caught Ron with one of its giant monkey hands.

The monkey doppelganger jumped into the air and did a flying sidekick into the Josh Mankey monster's face. Ron was dropped on his behind as the creature let go of the blonde boy as it roared in pain. Ron's double vaulted off the monster's face as it fell to the ground and followed up with a heel drop to Hsigo's face. The creature instantly crumbled into a pile of ash after the attack.

"Were you going to just stand there or help me if this fight took longer?"the monkey doppelganger asked Ron. "It was a giant monkey thing! I'm terrified of just regular monkeys," Ron answered. "I should have expected no less from a coward like you," the monkey clone sneered, "Always cowering behind Kim at the slightest sign of danger. You are nothing but a pathetic spineless lap-dog for Kim Possible to kick to the side when the newest guy catches her fancy."

"And don't even try to rebut it, I'm sure you remember Walter Nelson, Bobby Johnson, and definitely Josh Mankey!"the double continued. "That was just a few times, it doesn't prove anything!" Ron protested.

"Look at you in denial, you know that Kim caves into the little food chain that Bonnie's sisters created during their time at your school,"the monkey boy snorted, "She's near the top of the damn thing, while you are not even worthy of being placed on it because you are such a loser!"

That last comment caused Ron to wince a little, but the blonde had just thought of a comeback. "If I'm such a loser, then why does Kim still want to be my friend, huh?" a smirking Ron asked. "Because of the long history you two share,"the double answered, "But nothing else. You have to understand if you stay the way you are now, you will end a lonely and unaccomplished loser. You could do better for yourself if you just choose the path with even just a little resistance because of all the potential you have but do not use."

"What potential are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously. "As a child you had a high level of inherent intelligence being able to understand complex concepts for children your age and able to understand animal speech at times. You are extremely creative and proficient in the arts, just look at your cooking skills and your awesome Halloween costumes you make form hand. You have notable combat skills, even though you rarely use them. And these new Mystical Monkey Powers bolster your natural abilities to a new level,"the double said with pride.

"If I'm so great, why am I such a loser like you said and can not ever seem to use these abilities," Ron asked. "Because you your potential is being held back by you are so clingy to Kim and your lack of confidence and your social anxiety,"the monkey clone answered, "If you could just fix these problems, you would be greater person. Doesn't that sound so much better?"

"How would I become this great person?" Ron asked, honestly fascinated by what the double had told him of. "Take my hand and I'll make sure it all happens,"the double answered, offering his hand to the Ron. "I just have one question, who really are you?" Ron asked. "I am the other half of you imprisoned here," The clone answered," "I am your anger, jealousy, and all other negative emotions you have bottled up, but most importantly I am your pride and confidence you lack. If you accept my help, we will truly become one and no longer be held back."

"Fusing with you sounds like I will lose you my Ron-ness," Ron said, now hesitant about accepting his other half's help. "You will be still your eccentric self, never losing your never be normal motto, but you will just gain a few extra perks and lose some of the truly undesirable ones,"the clone said, "Please do not refuse, it hurts me to see you be treated like trash by others and watch you stumble over mistakes and cower in fear over things you could defeat. I want what is best for us and nothing else."

"When you put it like that, I guess it won't be so bad," Ron said before grabbing his doppelganger's hand. Ron then felt a surge of power flow through him; similar to the time he received his Mystical Monkey Powers. "What is this feeling?" Ron asked. "It is the feeling of you finally accepting the Mystical Monkey Powers within in you,"the doppelganger answered, closing his eyes, "Wondrous, isn't it?"

Ron felt like he take on almost anything, even Gill and Monty at the same time! "Man, if I knew the feeling was going to be this good, I would have accepted it as soon as it I received!" Ron answered with a big grin. "One more thing, I need to tell you,"the doppelganger said. "What is it?" Ron asked. "To make sure you do not revert to your old self, I'm making sure your love for Kim does not cross the line from brotherly love to mushy couple love,"the doppelganger said, before a blue flash of light erupted and blinded Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hallways of Middleton High School

Bonnie was stomping down the hallways in righteous female fury. Why was Bonnie in such an angry mood you ask? Her boyfriend, Brick Flag, did not pick her up for the dance and she had to borrow one of her father's cars since she was on the committee supervising the dance. Brick Flag then arrived to the dance late with some no name girl she did not recognize. So basically her boyfriend stood her up and cheated on her within the same day. Any person would be smart enough to avoid the brunette while she was leaving.

_'I can not believe Brick left me for some unknown female!'_Bonnie thought angrily, _'Even his dim-witted self knows jocks like him only date girls like me!'_Bonnie was about to continue on her mental rant, but she stopped when she saw a blue lights creeping under a door. _'What the? Is someone have a party in the janitor's closest?'_Bonnie thought confused, _'If they are, they are really lame.'_

Bonnie grabbed the handle and tried to turn it to found out the door was locked. But this was no problem as she pulled out a master key of the school that opened just about every door here. _'Being on the top of the food chain definitely has it's perk,'_Bonnie thought as she unlocked the door. The sight inside caused her jaw to drop.

There was the biggest loser in the school, Ron Stoppable, covered in an aura of blue lights with lightening crackling around him, with his pet hiding fearfully behind a bottle of detergent. "Stoppable?" Bonnie asked fearfully. Ron's eyes flew wide open, that were a light blue instead his normal brown, and stared at Bonnie for a second. Ron stood up slowly with his eyes changing back to their original brown hue.

"Bon-Bon!" Ron yelled with enthusiasm. He then lunged at the brunette and brought her into an unexpected hug and lifted her into the air with no visible effort. Bonnie noticed the arms and chest that trapped her were not flat and mushy like she would expect them to be, but actually held muscle within them. _'When did the loser get some muscles on him?'_Bonnie thought. "I'm so glad you opened door! I could have been stuck in there for whole weekend without food, luckily this place had that little sink for washing your hands," Ron said, while still hugging the female.

"Stoppable, let me down!" Bonnie yelled at Ron. Ron gently placed the girl down. "Sorry about that Bon-Bon," Ron said while rubbing his neck, "You just don't how grateful I am to you for letting me out there!" "You're welcome and stop calling me Bon-Bon! You know I hate that nickname." Bonnie said.

"Alright Bonnie, I'll stop," Ron said, "But what are you doing here? I mean I still here the music playing, so shouldn't you be dancing with Brick?" "I don't want to talk about it?" Bonnie sneered while walking away.

_'I wondered what happened?'_Ron asked himself, _'I'll worry about it later.'_"Bonnie, wait up!" Ron yelled while catching up with the brunette. "Why?" Bonnie asked. "Are you leaving?" Ron asked, "Cause if you are, I'll walk you home since it's dark out and it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to walk alone."

'_Ron is worried about me, even after all the crap I give him?'_Bonnie thought, _'That's a little sweet, but he's always been like that.'_"I drove here, Stoppable," Bonnie said, "So you do not have to worry about me." "Oh, well can you give me and Rufus a ride home?" Ron asked while rubbing the back of his neck, "We would really appreciate that, right Rufus?"

The pink hairless rodent appeared out of Ron's pocket (who knows when it snuck in there) and said, "Uh-huh!" "Sure, but don't mess up anything in it!" Bonnie agreed before walking to the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In front of Ron's house

"Thanks for the ride, Bonnie!" Ron said as he got of the car. "No problem, but do not tell anyone!" Bonnie said, "Do not worry my lips are sealed," Ron replied, making a gesture of zipping his lips up. "Just remember you owe me a favor!" Bonnie said about to pull off.

"Hey Bonnie, you doing anything tomorrow?" Ron asked, stopping the female tell from putting her foot on the pedal. _'Let's see, Tara is going to be with her family the weekend and I'm definitely done with Brick, so I guess not,'_Bonnie pondered. "No, why do you ask?" She asked. "Well, I could do you a favor tomorrow, if you like," Ron answered. _'What kind of things could I have him do,'_Bonnie thought to herself, _'There is there those new shoes I wanted but Daddy wouldn't buy for me.'_

"You got about 150 dollars?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, the Ron man spends wisely," answered Ron. "Tomorrow is good," Bonnie said, "We will go to the mall after Temple." "Got it, but one more thing," Ron said feeling a little ballsy, getting closer to the car window.

"What?" was all Bonnie got out before a pair of lip crashed into her lips. Ron quickly pulled back, if Bonnie tried to hit him. "See you at 12 Bon-Bon!" Ron said before running into his house.

Bonnie, however, was still in shock even after Ron was inside. _'Did the loser just kiss me?'_Bonnie thought, _'what has gotten into him? I'll have to find out tomorrow.'_The cheerleader finally drove off after she recovered from the shock.

"Rufus, I'm surprised she didn't hit me," Ron told his pet, "Or at least yell at me to come out my house so she could scream at me." Rufus was not paying attention to his owner, but was wondering what was going through Ron's head. First, his master has a spectacular light show and then kisses Bonnie, the girl who has always made fun of him. Rufus would think this over after a good's night rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanouchi

An elderly man stood in shock as a katana with a pure white blade and grayish hilt was surrounded in a blue aura. "The chosen one has accepted his powers before the prophecy foretold," Sensei said, "Seems I must contact a former student of mine to watch over the boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: How do I do? This is my first KP fanfic, so any characters OOC other than Ron?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible series or any of the characters.**

**(Inside Ron's Mindscape)**

"How did I end up here again?" Ron asked himself as he looked around. He was in the same grassy field where he met his other half, but the place was different now. The fog had disappeared, revealing a steep cliff behind Ron that led to a void of darkness, and the gate that was previously closed was now wide open.

Past the gate, there was a dirt road and a speck in the distance that suspiciously looked a building. "Might as well find out what is awaiting me," Ron said as he took his first step forward on the dirt road.

"That would be a very wise decision Stoppable-san," an unknown said, causing Ron to jump and whirl around in the direction of the voice.

"There are ghost here too! And a Samurai ghost at that," Ron said, taking in the appearance of the transparent being in front of him. It was an elderly figure with a long white beard and had wearing a red kimono while wielding a katana in his right hand.

"I am no ghost nor am I a Samurai, Stoppable-san," the elderly man said, "You may call Sensei."

"So, who are you and how do you know me? And how did you even get here, whatever this place is," Ron asked.

"You can all me Sensei and I have watched you all your life," Sensei answered, "Because you are the one chosen by an ancient prophecy to become the Ultimate Monkey Master."

"Ultimate Monkey Master. What is that?" Ron asked.

"A holder of the mystical monkey powers who has been chosen from birth to eventually acquire all the power," Sensei answered.

"If I was chosen when I was born, does that mean I always had these powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and it seems you have unlocked some your inherent intelligence," Sensei said, "You powers at first were like a small, neglected seed inside your body ground and when you were hit by the rays of the monkey statues, the seed was given the nutriment to grow its roots. Your acceptance of the powers is like water and nutrients to it, making it grow at a tremendous rate. Now you will need training so these powers do not control you."

"Wait, what types of training will I need and who is going to train?" Ron asked.

"I have a former student of mine that you are acquainted with, who will contact you after you finish your religious services and your date with your fellow brunette on Saturday," Sensei answered.

"It's not even a date, even though that would be badical, I just doing something nice for someone who helped me," Ron explained.

"One does not just simply buy a girl expensive gifts to repay a favor," Sensei said.

"Enough about Bonnie, Let's talk about Monty. You know he supposedly has these powers too," Ron questioned.

Sensei chuckled at the mention of the monkey man hybrid. "He might hold some of the power now, but he will never be able to truly master it," Sensei said, "You are the only one who can master the Mystical Monkey Powers and one day you will take those powers from him."

"Great, more monkey stuff. So I guessed you read this so-called prophecy off a scroll?" Ron questioned, to which Sensei nodded to, "Man, this is like one of my animes I watch or video games I play. Some old man tells you are some destined hero to save the world, country, or whatever relative place they are in and need to do some massive training and go an adventure."

"I see you have a good grasp on your current situation, so I will explain other important issues, like this are," Sensei said, "This place is your subconscious and I have entered here through the means of an extremely complicated technique called astral projection."

"If this is my mind, then where are the zombies, nachos, and the Fearless Ferret?" Ron asked, "Because this place is kind of empty."

"I'll explain on the way to the shrine," Sensei said, floating away from Ron, who quickly followed.

"The reason why you do not see some of the things people normally associate you with is because this part of your mind remained untouched by either of the two former warring personalities you had," Sensei explained, "This place was the core of you that held the former fragile state of your mind from falling apart."

"Fragile? I do not ever remember having any screws loose in my head," Ron said confused.

"Compare your former mind state to the state of an underwater dormant volcano. The part of you everyone saw, the happy go lucky personality, was sea covering the volcano. The magma represented your other half, a being mostly made of negative emotions, which you met earlier. This place would be the crust and lid of the volcano holding the magma from being released. Slowly the other half of you would become so strong, that the slightest damage to this area would cause the volcano to erupt." Sensei explained.

"And what would happen if the volcano erupted?" Ron asked.

"According to the prophecy, you would destroy anything and everything around you in a fit of rage," Sensei answered.

"Why would this happen?" Ron asked.

"The release of your negative emotions would swallow your dominant personality, removing any morals you had, which allow you to have no guilt over the pain you would cause," Sensei answered, "We are at the shrine now."

The shrine was a small building with a metal door that had a small sphere that held a hand print in the center.

"Now Stoppable-san, to open this door you must channel your Mystical Monkey Powers to your hand," Sensei instructed, "First, take a deep breath and find that core of power within. Then, slowly pull that power outwards."

Ron did as instructed and he felt a familiar electrical surge course through his body. A blue aura erupted with electrical wisps around Ron, smothering the blonde's body.

'_Such power! My student will be delighted to see this much potential and I know she will work the boy to his fullest,' _Sensei thought.

"Now place your palm on the sphere, Stoppable-san," Sensei instructed, "And the door shall open."

When Ron placed his hand on the sphere, dark clouds formed above him and Sensei. A bolt of lightning struck the nearby ground, leaving a black scorch mark, and a creature clothed in a black ragged kimono appeared. It was a hideous humanoid creature with a tall muscular blue body that had wild hair and two long horns protruding from its head. It held a large metal club in one hand.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked, backing away a little.

"It is an Oni, a vile spirit that devours human souls," Sensei answered, "They usually try to trick their prey into traps and lies, but this one has decided you are strong enough to show its true form. You should be honored."

"That just makes me feel like butterflies are in my stomach," Ron said sarcastically.

"Stoppable-san, you will need this defeat the Oni," Sensei said, handing over the Lotus Blade, "The powerful Lotus Blade is one of the few weapons in this world that can hurt spirits."

"Why don't you fight it?" Ron asked, "Aren't you the wise and powerful elder guy who is super strong and going to train me?"

"It is true that I am indeed wise and powerful, but you should know the master does not fight anything if the student can handle the foe," Sensei answered, "Plus, this form severely limits my combat abilities, so I will be no help to you."

"Give me the blade then, I just hope I do not hurt myself with this thing," Ron said while grabbing the Lotus Blade.

The Oni charged at Ron and swung its club vertically at the boy. Ron ducked under the swing and slashed at the creature's chest. A small drop of black liquid spurted from creature's chest to Ron's shirt.

'_What kind of creature has black blood,'_ Ron thought. This momentary distraction allowed the Oni to punch Ron in the nose. The teen stumbled backwards, clutching his now bloody nose, before launched across the field from a hit from the Oni's club. Ron had the wind knocked out of him as his back collided with the wall of the shrine.

"Stoppable-san, you must not be distracted anymore or you will lose," Ron heard Sensei's voice form a distance, "Your body will become nothing but a husk if you lose."

"Don't want that happen," Ron said as he struggled to get up, "I think I might have broken few ribs."

"Then call on your Mystical Monkey Powers to heal you," Sensei commanded, "They have a stronger presence here, so they will be easier to call on."

Ron called for his powers and sent it to the areas his body had been hurt. He felt instant relief as he did so.

"Okay Monkey Powers, let's show this ugly Oni who is boss!" Ron said as felt more of his powers enter his body.

Ron then ran at a speed that caused him to almost instantly appear in front of the Oni and strike at its head. The malicious spirit barely had time to make hastily made block with his free arm to stop the attack. The Oni's arm was severed from the elbow up and let out a cry of rage.

The Oni swung its club at Ron, but the boy deftly jumped over the attack. When Ron landed away from the Oni, the spirit immediately ran towards the teen to continue attacking. Ron shot streaks of lightning from his free hand at the creature. The attacked cause the beast to disintegrate in mid-run into a cloud of smoke.

"Badical," was all Ron said in awe after beating the Oni, "I can shoot lightning like a Sith!"

"Good job, Stoppable-san," Sensei said clapping, "I would have hate to care of your husk body."

"I would hate to be a vegetable for the rest of my life and have someone felt like I need to stay like that," Ron said, "I rather have the plug pulled on me."

"You misunderstand, Chosen one," Sensei said, "I would be pulling the plug on you, as you say. It will make the decision much easier since I would have your consent"

"Yeah, that probably would make it easier," Ron said, squirming is discomfort, "I guess we go into the shrine now?"

Sensei nodded and walked into the now open shrine, with Ron quickly following behind. Inside were two different tables, one on the left, one on the right, and one in the center. The one in the center had two lotus flowers on opposite ends of the table. The left and right ones were identical in appearance; they both had many stands to hold various objects.

"Stoppable-san, you must place the Lotus Blade on the center table to finish your first task," Sensei said.

Ron did as requested, laying the katana down gently. "Sensei, what are the other two tables for?" Ron asked.

"They are for relics you will find eventually that can only be used by a user of the Mystical Monkey Powers," Sensei answered, "I will arrange times for you to find these when they become known.

"Hey Sensei, can we just call the Mystical Monkey Powers just MMP since the title is so long?" Ron asked.

That would be fine," Sensei said, "Even I tire of saying the long title, after while it loses its awe."

"Sensei, my other half had said something about not letting the lines of love blur for me regarding Kim. I was wondering what he meant by that," Ron asked.

"Stoppable-san, do you love Kim?" Sensei asked.

"Of course, she like's a close cousin or maybe a sister to me," Ron answered.

"You love Kim as a family member and the other half probably wanted that to be the extent of the love," Sensei said.

"Why would he want that? I mean it would be weird to like or even love in that way," Ron asked.

"He was more than likely held a grudge against her, since her appearance in your life caused for you to ignore him in favor of her until you completely forgot about him," Sense answered, "He was just being resentful. Wouldn't you be angry if some totally forgot about in favor of another? Did you fell angry when Kim forgot all about you when that Josh boy came along?"

"Yeah, I was," Ron answered, "She forgot that she left me in a closest." "Now you see why he did those actions," Sensei, "You love for Kim will past that line now."

"Stoppable-San, I have something to tell you before leave this place," Sensei said, "Your body will have a few changes when you wake up. Do not be alarmed of these changes; they signify your journey to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master."

"What kind changes have happened," Ron asked.

"I rather you see them for yourself," was all Ron heard before he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ron's Bedroom)**

Ron jumped out of his bed and landed right beside his door. "Rufus buddy, did you have a dream about some old guy visiting you and fighting off some creature?" Ron asked, while shaking his pet awake.

Rufus looked at his owner strangely and looked at the clock to see it was 6 o'clock. Rufus why his owner was up this early in the morning, since he wasn't suppose to get up until 8. The mole rat shook in the negative before going back to sleep. His owner always had problems separating his dreams from reality.

"So I was the only one, hmmm," Ron said, "I wonder what changes Sensei was talking about."

Ron went to his closest and moved his coats and jackets out the way to reveal his full body mirror. Ron looked at his reflection in awe. Instead of the scrawny body he was use to seeing, now was an athletic body replacing it. Ron could even see he was forming a six-pack!

"Damn, I look badical!" Ron said. Ron then noticed something unusual. He had a yellow furry tail attached to him. He grabbed the furry appendage to confirm it was real.

"Am I turning monkey?" Ron asked himself.

'_No, Stoppable-san, you are not nor will you ever,_'a familiar figure behind Ron assured him.

"Sensei, is that you?" Ron asked out loud, "Are you using that technique to talk to me?"

_'Yes, it is me and I am talking to you,' _Sensei, _'You are the only one who can see me, so I would speak more softly if I was you.'_

"How am I suppose to hide this?" Ron asked in lower volume, pointing at his new tail.

_'You could wrap it around your torso and hide under your shirt,' _Sensei suggested.

"My shirts are big enough, so I guess that work," Ron said, moving to his drawer to get his clothes. He pulled out a set of his temple clothes and put them on.

"You can't see the tail, so I guess this could work," Ron said, "How do you know how to hide things so well?"

_'I run a school of ninjas, Stoppable-san,' _Sensei answered, _'You will come to my school one day.'_

"So I am going to be a ninja?" Ron asked, "That is going to be some awesome!"

"Ron, are you up?" Ron heard his mother asked outside his door, "And what is this I hear about ninjas?"

"I'm up Mom," Ron answered, "I'm just talking to Rufus about a new game coming out."

"You and your video games, sweetie," Mrs. Stoppable said, "Since you are up, why don't you help me with breakfast."

"Alright Mom, I'll be down in a second," Ron answered.

"I wonder what that boy is doing up so early?" Mrs. Stoppable asked herself.

The mother walked back to her and Mr. Stoppable's bedroom. She found her husband still asleep, even though he promised to get up a few minutes ago.  
"Honey, get up or Ron is going to beat to the shower," She whispered in her husband's ear that caused Mr. Stoppable to immediately get up.

"We are going to be late to the Temple! I can hear Ed now talking about me lazy as my son," Mr. Stoppable said as he got up of bed, causing his wife to giggle at him.

"Honey, it is five minutes after six," Mrs. Stoppable said, "You are not going to have worry about being late."

"Ron is up this earlier? Should I take this as a good sign or a bad sign?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"I would say a good sign," the wife answered, "Now go take a shower, while Ron and I make breakfast."

Mrs. Stoppable left room and went downstairs, while Mr. Stoppable went to the master bedroom. A few minutes later after Mrs. Stoppable arrived downstairs, Ron appeared in the kitchen. The blonde duo then started to make breakfast.

_'I'm going to have a great breakfast today,' _Mr. Stoppable thought to himself as he was dressing up, _'The few times my daughter and son have cooked together, they could outdo any fancy restaurant my wife and I have been to.'_

"Dad, breakfast is ready!" He heard his son yell from the stairway, "Hurry up before Rufus eats your plate."

Mr. Stoppable rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Rufus approaching his plate. He quickly sat down and picked up a fork to stab his breakfast.

"I'm watching you, Pinky," Mr. Stoppable said with a mock glare for Rufus, who gave a mock glare back.

"So sweetie, do you have any plans today after Temple," Mrs. Stoppable asked her son.

"I'm going to the mall today with Bonnie and that is it," Ron answered, which caused the two parents to share a look.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable knew the only female Ron hanged around was Kim and by extension, the new girl in Middleton, Monique. Bonnie however, was someone Ron never was around unless it was necessary, like in cheerleading practice. Sure, Ron had known the girl almost as long as Kim, meeting the brunette at the Temple when Edward Rockwaller, the girl's father, moved back to Middleton. The most Ron and Bonnie talk was a simple hello to each other every Saturday at Temple. What caused them to hang out now? Maybe the two had more interaction at school that Ron never talked about.

"Ron sweetie, from what I remember you rarely talked to Bonnie. Why are you two going to the mall together all of a sudden?" Mrs. Stoppable asked curiously.

_'Should I tell them about Friday night? Maybe I can finally get a cell phone. I'll ask Rufus,' _Ron thought, before grabbing his pet that was eating. The mole rat gave him a glare for interrupting his meal.

"Rufus, do you think I should tell my parents about the locked janitor's closest incident and ask for a cell phone to avoid things like that again?" he whispered to his pet. Rufus quickly nodded yes because he really wanted to eat his breakfast.

"Son, why are you whispering to Rufus?" Mr. Stoppable asked, "You're not hiding anything from us are you?"

"Dad, Mom, what do you think about buying me a cell phone?" Ron asked, causing his parents to sigh.

"Ron, we went over this already and how does this relate to Bonnie?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Bonnie released me from the locked janitor's closest Friday during the dance," Ron answered, "Luckily she heard my yelling or I might have been stuck in there all weekend."

"Why were you in the janitor's closest anyway? Couldn't you have opened it from the inside?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"No, it was locked from inside somehow. I was giving Kim a pep speech so she could ask this guy she was crushing on out to the dance," Ron answered, "Then she closed the door when he accepted her request. She might have done that on accident. After a few hours, Bonnie came along and heard my yelling. She went and got Mr. Barkin to open the door so I can be free. If I had a cell phone I could have contacted Wade to let someone know I was in the closest."

"Why not call Kim?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"She would probably be too distracted by her date to notice someone was calling her or she would just ignore it," Ron said with a hint of anger, surprising his parents. Ron was never at Kim, even the times she took him for granted.

"That's why I'm going to buy something at mall for Bonnie," Ron said, "To thank her for letting me out of a place where I would have no food for three days and giving me a ride home."

_'Seems like my son might actually be growing a backbone!'_ Mr. Stoppable thought excitedly.

"Honey, he's made a good point," Mrs. Stoppable said, "I think we should get him a phone before we got to Temple since he's got a date with Bonnie and he might need to contact us."

"It's not a date, Mom," Ron argued, "I'm just buying her a pair of shoes she wants."

"Son, no man just simply buys a girl the shoes she wants," Mr. Stoppable said, "I hope you have saved your allowance."

"I got the cash, Dad," Ron said, "I only use my allowance at Bueno Nacho and the arcade. Those two do not use up all my money."

"Before we buy you this cell phone, you are going to clean your room before we leave," Mr. Stoppable said, "We have plenty of time before Temple."

Ron groaned before heading up stairs to clean his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Rockwaller Residence)**

"Bon-Bon, I have saw the perfect dress for you at Snob Shoppe the other day," Mrs. Rockwaller said to her youngest daughter, "Do you want to go see it after Temple?"

"Sorry Mom, I have plans today at the mall today with someone else," Bonnie answered.

"Is it Tara or Brick?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked, naming the only two people her daughter hangs around regularly.

"Don't mention that cheating oaf," Bonnie said in disgust, "Tara's with family this weekend."

"Then who is it?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked.

_'My mom wouldn't care if I told her I was hanging out with Ron. She doesn't get into my dad's and his father's rivalry.' _Bonnie thought. "It's Ron; you know who I am talking about right?"

"I thought Ron was a loser that should not be allowed to be in ten feet of you and best friend of your rival Kim Possible?" Mrs. Rockwaller. _'Now what would she be doing with that boy?'_

"He's buying me something today, that's why I'm letting him be around me," Bonnie answered before her mother squealed.

"Finally, a nice Jewish boy for you to date!" Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"We are not dating mom, he's such a loser!" Bonnie yelled. _'I just want the shoes.'_

"If he can afford to buy a pair of shoes for you, then his father must give him a pretty big allowance," Mrs. Rockwaller, "Why is he buying you this anyway?"

"He was locked in the janitor's closest and I got him out," Bonnie answered, "He even offered to do this for me."

"He can afford to buy you presents, sounds like a good quality of a boyfriend that Brick did not have," Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"Mom, he is not boyfriend material. He is such a loser, you cannot rank him on the Food Chain, he has no social life, he is a bad dresser, and everyone thinks he has disgusting table manners!" Bonnie explained.

"Why would people think he has bad table manners? I've never seen him eat in anyway that can be disgusting," Mrs. Rockwaller said remembering all the formal dinners at Temple that the Rockwallers and Stoppables had to attend. The boy always ate in acceptable fashion at those, not refined like her Bonnie, but passable.

"He swallows all of his food in one bite like some snake and his pet eats the same way! I wonder why he always eats differently at Temple," Bonnie said.

"Tell more about Ron," Mrs. Rockwaller said, "Start with the good things first."

"He has to be somewhat smart since he is in all the advance classes with me, he can cook really well, he has some level of fitness since he can do most of the cheerleading exercises, and he's friendly and nonjudgmental," Bonnie stated, "But, he doesn't use his intelligence, he's a coward, has no social life and he's the lap-dog of Kim!"

"Sounds like he needs some polish for him to be dateable," Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"Mom, he's a total loser! His only friend is Kim and he follows her like a lost puppy!" Bonnie protested, "And most of the time she is taking advantage of him."

"A lost puppy, huh? A puppy will easily follow someone else that treats them better. All you need to do is show him some affection, point out the negatives in his friendship with Kim, and he will follow you instead. Then you can bring him up your standards and date him." Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"Mom, why do you want me to date Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Two reasons, child. First, is that he is Jewish," Mrs. Rockwaller explained before forming a cruel grin, "And I want my little girl experience the joy of crushing her rival. You can only truly experience the joy once. I just gave you a layout on how to crush Kim Possible."

_'If I follow through with my mom's plan, I get a perfect boyfriend and destroy Kim. I already gained some trust from Ron; the rest will be probably easy after today.' _Bonnie thought before getting ready to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Middleton Mall)**

"Oh, thank you Ronnie!" Bonnie said, hugging the blushing blonde boy tightly, "These shoes are just so fabulous."

"It was no problem, Bonnie," said Ron. _'Even though it cost me about 130 bucks.'_

A ringing noise came from inside Ron's cargo pocket. Ron could not reach his pocket with Bonnie hugging him since she had his arms trapped.

"Hey Bonnie, could you let go, so I can get that," Ron said. The brunette let go so and Ron reached into his pocket to take out his new cell phone. He looked at the caller id to see it was his dad.

"Hey dad, what are you calling for?" Ron asked.

"Your mom and I have to leave tonight to go overseas, so you need to be back before 8 PM mister," Mr. Stoppable explained.

"I'll be home by then dad, so no worries," Ron said.

"Son, I feel this is better than leaving a note on your door every time we had leave unexpectedly," Mr. Stoppable said.

"Yeah, this way I can know beforehand," Ron said.

"Alright, son that is all," Mr. Stoppable said.

"Bye dad," Ron said before hanging up.

"Your parents actually bought you a cell phone?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after I explained what happened Friday," Ron answered before Bonnie took his cell phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Give my stuff back!" Ron commanded trying to pry the phone from the brunette's hand.

"Calm down Ron, I'm just putting my number in," Bonnie said and handing back the phone, "How do you get stuck in the closest anyway?"

"Kim might have accidentally slammed the door in my face after I encouraged her to ask Josh to the dance," Ron told Bonnie.

"I don't think Kim accidentally did that," Bonnie said, "I think she was scared you was going to embarrass her during the dance."

"How would I do that?" Ron asked, "I had no date and I was planning on going by myself."

"You could have gotten a last minute date to go with you," Bonnie said, "Someone was bound to lose their date just before the dance."

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"You could have gone with Monique," Bonnie answered, "People said she wasn't there. Then you would be able to interrupt her date at the dance."

"Kim and I have established rules for dating, I would not interrupt her date unless a world saving mission requiring the both of us came up," Ron said.

"So what if you had a great date, could she just barge in for any reason?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure Kim wouldn't interrupt unless something a higher priority," Ron said confidently.

"I'm guessing Kim made these rules and you had no input,' Bonnie said.

"She has experience with the dating stuff, but I have none," Ron said, "So of course, she would make the rules since I would not know the importance of one."

"So Kim makes all the rules in your friendship then, I guess?" Bonnie asked.

Ron listed all the rules he could remember Kim had gave him. It was a pretty long list with about 20 or 30 rules, including his role in missions and what he could do at cheerleading missions. After finishing listing the rules, Bonnie was now laughing hysterically at Ron.

"What's so funny, Bonnie," Ron asked with a frown.

"Seems Miss Perfect has her little lap-dog on a tight leash," Bonnie said before laughing some more, "No wonder you follow her around all the time. If you wandered off, she'll probably ask you a hundred questions about where you been and have a punishment. I've got to sit down somewhere."

If this Ron was the same Ron from yesterday morning, Bonnie's comment would probably roll of his back like water. As Bonnie and Ron sat down, Ron felt anger slowly course through his body.

"I'm not Kim's lap-dog," Ron growled in defiance.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah right! Kim has you whipped without the pussy. She just keeps you around to stroke her ego!"

"No she doesn't!" Ron argued.

"Then why does she keep you around then?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we've been friends forever," Ron said.

"And that's the only reason! She feels obligated to be your friend probably by now," Bonnie said.

"_Because of the long history you two share, but nothing else."_

"I know," Ron agreed remembering his earlier conversation with his double.

'_Looks like he's seeing things your way, if I just push a little more, I can break that undying loyalty he has to Miss Perfect,' _Bonnie thought excitedly.

"I wonder sometimes why when I watch the news about Team Possible, I never hear about you, but only Kim," Bonnie said, "She seems to hog all the spot light while you only get a chance to be on camera when your pants fall off."

"Why do I don't ever get any recognition? I'm the one who usually blows up the lair or disarm the villain's new invention while Kim fights the goons, henchman, and Shego," Ron asked, more to himself than Bonnie.

"Kim's does have the reputation of being the girl who could do anything. She probably doesn't want it to be tarnished by letting the world know her sidekick is the one who truly saves the world most of the time," Bonnie explained, "Keep your friend in the shadows and get all the glory for yourself. I didn't think Kim had in her to be such a backstabbing bitch. Your friendship with Kim is a give and take one. You give her your loyalty and time and she takes any chance of friendship and girlfriends you could have."

"Girlfriends? What girl would want to date me?" Ron asked.

"There are girls that think you are cute in a goofy way, Ron," Bonnie said, "But Kim and her sixteen styles of kung fu tend to intimidate them. I had a friend who even had a crush on you and Kim even knew about it! She would have definitely gone to the dance with you."

"Who was it?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm not telling you because she might still have a crush on you. You just need to notice the signs," Bonnie said, "Don't you want to know why Kim never told you?"

"Like you would know," Ron said.

"But I have a hunch," Bonnie said, "I think she wanted to make sure you were firmly under her thumb's hold and you getting a girlfriend would make that hold loosen."

"Let me give a real example of a friendship, where both people have an equal standing in it. Like me and Tara and," Bonnie said.

"You definitely going to have to explain that," Ron said with doubt, "It seems like Tara is more like a puppet you use. You seem to dictate a lot of her life at school like you said Kim does to me, like the boys she can date."

"I use my connections to find out which boys crushing on her are the sleazy creeps," Bonnie said, "While she helps me with fashion decisions and a person for me to talk when I'm irritated with my family."

"If your life did not revolve around Kim, you could have other friends that would not be controlling your life," Bonnie said.

"I have other friends," Ron said.

"Like who?" Bonnie asked, "Your pet mole rat doesn't count because pets are part of the family."

"Monique is my friend! And I can prove it by asking her to hang out with me," Ron added after seeing Bonnie's doubtful look.

"She's at work now. So let's go ask her," Bonnie said while heading towards Club Banana. _'This could be the confidence boost he needs.'_

"I'll go in first and you come in after a few minutes," Bonnie said, "And act normally, just like at school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Line Break) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a slow and boring day for Monique. Usually Saturday morning was exciting because Club Banana was usually packed with customers of all ages. She could appraise people's fashion tastes and hear the latest gossip. She could also stop people making themselves fashion disaster.

'_Oh great. It's Bonnie with snippy comments. I really don't want to deal with her today,' _Monique thought.

"Hey Bonnie, how can I help you today?" Monique said with that overly friendly somewhat creepy voice that all sales clerks possessed.

"You can leave me alone superhero groupie while I shop for a new dress to match my brand new shoes," Bonnie said, wondering off to the nearest clothing rack.

'_Who does she think she is? Calling me a groupie! I'm not the one copying Britinai's style!' _Monique though vehemently.

A cry of "Monique" from a familiar cheerful voice garnered the African-American's attention.

"Ron?" Monique asked shocked. _'He never comes here unless Kim makes him.'_

"Yeah, that's me," Ron said as he approached the counter.

"What are you doing here, Stoppable? Don't you buy your knockoffs at Smarty Mart?" Bonnie asked.

"Excuse me Bonnie, but I'm here to talk to my FRIEND," Ron said, once again surprising Monique.

'_Ron talked back to Bonnie! What's with him today?' _Monique asked herself.

"So Monique, what do you think of me, you, at Ballard's tomorrow at one?" Ron suggested with a smile.

Monique blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Are you asking me out, Ron?"

"No!" Ron answered quickly, "I mean not that I wouldn't like go out with you. I uh just wanted as to hang out as friends, to know each better."

"Just so he can increase his chances of getting a date with you," Bonnie added.

"Bonnie, this a taco and burrito conversation," Ron said, "Nachos."

'_Only Ron could make a comeback containing Mexican food,' _Monique and Bonnie thought at the same time.

Bonnie scoffed and left Club Banana without any more remarks.

"Sure Ron," Monique said, "I'll be waiting at one for you."

"Monique, can I get your cell number?" Ron asked, "I got a spanking new cell phone."

After getting Monique's number and saying good-bye, Ron walked out the store to search for Bonnie. He found her sitting down at a nearby table.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked as Ron approached her.

"She agreed," Ron answered.

"Now don't mess this up because you definitely need more people to hang out with," Bonnie said. The two Jewish teens left the mall, not knowing that Monique had seen the heard the last bit of their conversation.

'_Boy, what do you think you are doing being with the enemy?' _Monique thought, _'Guess I'll have to figure out why tomorrow.'_

* * *

**AN: I am unsatisfied with this chapter. I feel like the conversations between Ron and Bonnie do not evoke any emotions. I eventually gave up and tried to clean up the chapter as much as I can. I also made a slight change in CH1, but you do not read it again to find the change of one sentence. I forgot to mention in CH1 that Bonnie is Jewish in my story. **


End file.
